The Reflections
by Morrosseth
Summary: Zuko becomes sixteen, and his image wanes in his mind. His reflection starts to make him wonder about himself, and Iroh's ever watchful. Rated for general Content.


The Reflections

Avatar and Others © Respective Owners

* * *

Music droned into the night, cheerful shouts flooded the air. A certain banished prince had to push past a few drunken men to reach his chamber. He sighed in mild relief, seeing as faint music and delirious singing could still be heard. A single stick of incense burned in a corner, filling the room with its calming aroma. He figured his uncle had put it there especially for tonight… 

How was he to get any meditating done if his men refused to end Music Night?

"Prince Zuko?" A familiar voice asked a few moments later, light bursting through the door way and breaking the prince's concentration once more. Zuko gave an exasperated sigh, and then rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Uncle...?" He groaned, the flickering flame in front him dying out from lack of concentration. The barrel-chest man eyed his nephew for a second and smiled.

"It is nothing...Nothing that you should be concerned of as of now." He replied simply, shaking his head. His head ran through his short beard. "You should be asleep. Meditating and catching of avatars can wait till tomorrow."

Zuko stiffened. Tomorrow? Did he not know what tomorrow was? He narrowed his eyes and gave another deep sigh before nodding. "Very well…Good night then, Uncle Iroh." He replied gruffly.

Iroh smiled, "They never change…"Zuko heard himmutter returning to the men to finish off their Music Night.

Zuko flinched as he heard what his uncle had stated. "…I changed more then you think…" He whispered to no one in particular. A hand reached up and ran over the fiery scar marring his face. Into his soul.

* * *

"_Those soldiers love and cherish this nation! How could you betray them like that!"_

…

"_Prince Zuko, you will rise and fight for your honor."_

_Zuko stood before a silver mirror, peering into the dreary glass. A boy. Facing him with his eyes closed. He slowly opened his eyes, staring at Zuko. The prince gasped. Golden yellow eyes. "How can…" He muttered, talking a step back._

_The boy staring back at him; what he would have looked like if not for the faithful day during the Agni Kai… Those warm eyes hardened, and closed tight in obvious pain. In a blink of an eye, he saw what he looked like now. Scarred. His reflection sneered._

"_Weak." But the voice was not of his own. "You WILL learn respect, and suffering shall be your teacher…" Tendrils of fire shot at him, and he felt the searing lick of fire on his face.

* * *

_

"NO!" He hissed, eye wide, and pupils a mere pin point. He was drenched in cold sweat and his breathing irregular. He stiffened as he saw a dark silhouette of Iroh's face in front of his own. "AGH! Uncle!" He snarled; nearly jump out of his own skin.

"Nightmares again?" Iroh asked almost sagely. Zuko lowered his gaze and nodded. Iroh shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about." He assured his nephew. "Would you like some tea?"

He could have sworn the prince had smiled. "No Uncle…" He sighed, getting fully dressed and left his uncle in the room.

Outside, he could not help but frown slightly. 'He did not remember.' He thought bitterly. For on this very day, sixteen years ago, the Fire Lord Ozai received an heir from Agni. But the day carried on as normal. No one even acknowledged the fact he was no longer a mere age of fifteen. By the end of one hour, his stomach began to tell him that he needed to eat. Fast.

Iroh was waiting for him, sitting at a low table with two trays on it. "Well, it's nice of you to arrive!" Iroh chuckled, but he could tell, that once again, his nephew was in no mood for jokes. The meal was done in awkward silence. Iroh could read the prince well. Something was troubling him, and he tried not to smirk.

"Uncle…" It surprised the old man that Prince Zuko had decided to speak up. "Is there anything… You would remember of today?" Iroh thought for a moment.

"The weather is horrible." He mused to himself. Zuko's heart dropped like a stone. "And I am running short on Ginseng tea."

"I see." Zuko said, masking the strong disappointment from his voice. "Excuse me." He added, leaving the table. The atmosphere was suffocating him. The door clicked as it was shut, and Iroh frowned, fingering his beard again. "Something I said?"

* * *

He forgot. Of all the people, his UNCLE, the one who had stood up to him FORGOT his only nephew's birthday! Zuko growled, performing basic exercises with ease. He couldn't believe it… 

"ARGH!" Kick…Punch…Punch…Kick…Dodge…Jump… Kick. Zuko fought with all his might, not holding back at all. He could tell he was hurting his opponent but he did not care. Someone else should know his pain. Lt. Jee fell back, and tried to calm the prince.

"Prince Zuko, do you think you are done for now? After all, it's been at least an hour…" Lt. Jee said, leaving out the part that his arm was aching. But Zuko go the point, and he scowled.

"If you wish to leave, you may do so now. Be sure none disturbs me." He said, narrowing his eyes again. The man hurried to escape the wrath of the young prince. "HOW CAN NO ONE REMEMBER!" He hissed. Streaks of blazing flames burst from his hands. It hit the wall, causing a newly polished shield to fall onto the floor with a clatter.

He growled, moving over to pick it up. As he bent down to reach it. He saw something. The prince saw his own reflection. His scar, a sign of dishonor. Showing the fact he was not worthy to be remembered. He was cast away because his father did not want to remember him. Ozai had always forgotten about his son… He stared for a minute, meager signs of weariness crept onto his expression.

"Do I even deserve to be remembered?" He sighed, hanging the shield on the wall again and slipped into his armor. Unknown to him, watchful eyes were locked on from outside. His watcher smiled a sad smile. And slid the door shut with barely a click.

* * *

"_Father will be here soon!" A small boy shouted, though he sounded as if he was trying to convince himself._

"_But My Prince," the maid pleaded. "You have been waiting for hours… You can not leave your uncle waiting down there!" The prince faltered, staring remorsefully out the window._

"_He'll be here soon… I know he won't forget me!" The maid merely shook her head and walked away, about to report to Iroh what he already knew: Zuko had obviously inherited his own father's immense stubbornness. The boy bit his lower lip._

'_He won't forget me… He won't! He will remember his own son's birthday… Right?'_

_Hours past, and Iroh was beginning to get furious at his younger brother. How dare he forget this? A cake sat by on the table, untouched. A small gifted laid beside it. They were so still. Iroh frowned, and walked to his nephew's room of red and gold. "Prince Zuko…?" He asked, peering into the room. He smiled sadly._

_The boy had fallen asleep waiting for his own father. "Oh Zuko, Zuko, Zuko…" The old general sighed; he put the boy to bed, tucking him in. Then his eyes flared with hidden fire. "OZAI!" He hissed, a lot louder than he had intended. He looked back to see if Zuko was sleeping, then walked out. _

'_He forgot about me…' Zuko thought sadly amidst his dreams. 'He didn't remember…'

* * *

_

"HEY! Who changed the course!" Zuko shouted as he appeared from deep inside the ship. His uncle was, again, calmly sipping tea on the deck. He smiled at the prince and waved hello.

"Good day Prince Zuko! Would you like some tea?" Iroh greeted as usual. Zuko glared at him.

"Why did you change the course!" He demanded, fire shooting out of his mouth. He was not in a good mood.

Iroh sipped his tea again. "There is a harbor near by… I'm running low on tea, and rats have gotten into the food supply." His uncle replied, looking as calm as ever.

Zuko's eye twitched. This. This was what became of the great Dragon of the West.

"Fine. We stop for only an hour though." And he stormed away. Iroh looked at the dark clouds, swarming above them like mosquitoes.

"The weather is horrible." Uncle Iroh mused again, placing the cup at his lips and drowned down the rest of his tea. As Zuko stormed away, he heard his uncle sigh.

* * *

Prince Zuko sat down on his bed, knowing very well that they may dock any minute now. What did he do to deserve all this? Why did his father hate him? Was it because he had spoken out of turn at the council? Or was it because of what happened during the fire duel? Twin Dao Swords were lying lazily beside his bed, waiting for the taste of blood to reach them. He picked one up, and unsheathed it. The surface was slick and smooth, shining with all its glory. 

'I'll I be like him…' He thought bitterly. 'I was born to be his heir… Will I become a cruel monster like him one day in the future...?' On the blade, he saw the unscarred half of his face, and could not help but smirk at that. The blades never drank blood of another human. Nor did they take life from another creature. And for that, he was proud.

He sheathed the stunning blade, and set both its twin and itself beside a blue spirit mask. Both of them came to his possession, one a symbol of his majesty and the other, a symbol of the private face he showed no one else. He deserved to have his secrets."Prince Zuko! We are ready to get off…" Iroh said happily. The Prince had a feeling that this would turn out to be another ludicrous shopping trip…

* * *

Slight thunder cackled in the sky, rain beginning to come down hard. "Remind me again, WHY I agreed to this…" Zuko grumbled, his robes becoming sopping wet. He was a fire bender. He hated water. He hated being soaked. 

"Because the crew shall starve." Iroh said, smiling. He was the wise one bringing an umbrella. "Are you sure you do not wish to share this...?" He asked again, looking up at the prince. Zuko shook his head out of pure pride; water being shaken out his hair like a dog would his fur.

Iroh chuckled, his eyes bet on the village markets. Women carried umbrellas, spread gossip, and eyeing small trinkets. Men were testing out blades, conducting trade, and children running about in the rain, letting mud coat their clothing. Zuko narrowed his eyes looking at them. So content in the company of one another…

The komodo rhino snorted under Zuko, seeming to be laughing at the prince's misfortunes. Zuko growled. "Well, hurry. The avatar is escaping as we stand here." He muttered, looking away from the village.

Iroh grinned. "Prince Zuko… Why don't you go enjoy yourself? After all, the day is wasting away!" Zuko eyed his uncle for a moment, wondering if his uncle remembered. "Go fetch a girl or two! Have me some grand-nieces!"

"UNCLE! Just go!" Zuko shouted, pointing to the market place. Iroh walked on laughing, leaving his flustered prince behind. Really, he loved his life… Zuko jumped off the komodo rhino and tied it to a post before walking off into the busy life of the markets.

"Who's that?"

"Oh Agni… Look at the scar!"

"He's from the fire nation! Girls! Stay away from him!"

"He'd be handsome if the scar was not there…" The first girl replied.

Zuko merely walked forth, ignoring all their harshly blunt remarks. Simple peasant gossip… He scoffed. Disgusting. But even thought he knew it was not meant to severely wound him, it hurt. The scar…Was that all people saw in him?

'What a wonderful way to start off another year of your life, Zuko. Just wonderful…' His conscience scolded him, though he brushed the comment aside. He stared into a puddle that caught his eye. The scar…

When people looked at him, they saw a soldier from the fire nation, brutally scarred. They see what their eyes can tell them, and ignored their logic. Why was he scarred? In that sense, he appreciated having Iroh with him. He looked into the puddle another time, peering at the monstrosity people saw in him, before a little kid threw a pebble into the puddle.

"Hello sir." He said simply, not knowing that Zuko was part of the fire nation.

Zuko ignored the child as his mother called him back, and ruefully went off to find his father. That child…So innocent. And the mother had called him back. She obviously cared for him. She obviously loved her child to care so much for him. He froze.

Did his father really love him? Why was his father always forgetting his own son's birthday? Even if he had brought back the Avatar, was he just being used? Would he ever be welcomed back...? It seemed that his uncle was the only one who ever cared…

"Zuko, get the komodo rhino, it'll carry the supplies back." Zuko snapped out of it, and nodded, walking back.

"Well, since he's going to take a while…" Iroh smiled and dashed towards a trinket market.

"Uncle…I-…" Zuko stared. He was only gone ten minutes, and his uncle managed to have arms full of bags, and a tall skinny woman helping him. "…Do I want to know?" He asked, rubbing his temples. Iroh smiled.

"Nice meeting you, but I'm afraid I have to go now." The lady frowned but smiled again. "Yes, well, goodbye now!"

Iroh had loaded the Komodo dragon, shoving a package up his sleeve. The beast eyed Zuko pitifully. "Let's go." He muttered, walking off into the light rain. Iroh nodded, and elbowed Zuko. "Do you think she was a nice girl…?"

"You wouldn't stand a chance with her." Zuko stated bluntly, hearing his uncle chuckle once more.

"I never said for me! I was wondering about you!" He laughed. Zuko froze.

"UNCLE!"

* * *

Silence was suspenseful. It was slowly eating away at the prince's nerves. Only the soft hum coming from the ship's engines sounded as the minutes slipped past him. He felt Iroh's hand touch his shoulder, and he nodded his acknowledgement. 

The setting sun had painted the sky in an array of orange and red water colors, and gulls sounding off their weary cries… "Prince Zuko… Dinner's getting cold." Iroh reminded, seeing his nephew's eyes glaze over in mesmerized trance of the ocean. He nodded slightly, and walked behind his uncle, mind too high up in the clouds to be aware.

The grand hall was pitch black when he entered, and in state of confusion, he quickly lost track of where this sly uncle had disappeared to. He thought he saw a silhouette of his hand… If that even was his own hand.

He instantly rolled his eyes. Why did he not just ignite the flames? With a flick of his wrist, flames danced onto the wicks of each ornamental candle. The light shone onto the faces of his crew, and the aged face of the old Dragon of the West.

"Em," Zuko blinked, feeling blood rush to his face. Iroh chuckled and patted his nephew's shoulder.

"You did not think we would forget so easily, did you?" Iroh laughed, watching Zuko's expression; a cross between gratitude, humiliation, and relief.

"I- That is- I… Oh…" He muttered under his breath, unscarred ear tip turning pink. Iroh and the men laughed heartily. "Well Zuko, let's not keep them waiting! Everyone's waiting to eat!" He proclaimed several cheers rose into the air.

Zuko was rather quiet during the supposedly cheerful feast. In a way, he was overjoyed that they remembered. But at the same time it was rather awkward. It was not too long later, about half an hour, Iroh interrupted the feast. "To the Prince of The Fire Nation!" he toasted, rising to his feet.

"To the life of the Prince!" the crew chorused, also rising.

"Prince Zuko…" Iroh said looking at the seated prince. "You have come a long way, Prince Zuko. You have grown in wisdom, in strength and in goodness. May this year be more prosperous then your last and you live long and strong willed." He placed his hands on Zuko's head.

"May Agni bless you and keep watch over you. May Agni make His presence enlighten you, and grant you grace. May Agni lift His face toward you, and grant you peace."

The crew members cheered as Iroh took on the traditional role of the father, giving the traditional blessing. He then embraced the prince tight. Very tight.

"Uncle. Thank you. Now, I must breath." Zuko gasped. His face was losing color and Iroh let go, laughing with the rest of the men. The evening went on well, everyone returning to their rightful duties after bidding the prince good night.

"Uncle… You didn't have to…" Zuko reminded, looking at the retired general. Iroh nodded. "I know. But it would not be right if I hadn't!" Zuko shared a sorrowful chuckle. He noticed his uncle was handing him a package wrapped in white cloth.

"What is it?" Iroh feigned a pouting look.

"Zuko, open it! Of all your fifteen, now sixteen, years, you know I will never; and I mean never; never reveal a secret!" The banished prince rolled his eyes, tearing the white covering away.

The thin rice paper fell away to reveal a white and silver mirror, round and embroidered with small leaves and birds. "…What is it?"

"It's a mirror boy! A looking glass!" Iroh retorted, unable to imagine Zuko not knowing what a MIRROR was…

Zuko frowned at what he saw in it. The painful looking scar stuck out like a sore thumb. "Uncle… What do you see in it?" He asked, knowing very well that he may regret it.

Iroh smiled, and peered into it, spotting Zuko's reflection.

"Pride and honor, my boy. Pride an honor." Iroh stated, grinning like a wild man. "A prince who has yet to grow, but is held back by sorrow… Yet trapped fire burn most on dry wood…"

"Uncle, no time for proverbs."

"What? There is always time for proverbs! We have many happy years ahead of us!"

"…Yes."

* * *

Music droned into the night, cheerful shouts flooded the air. A certain banished prince had to push past a few drunken men to reach his chamber. A silver mirror hung from the wall contrasting against dark reds and oranges. Zuko nearly smiled as he looked into the mirror. Maybe his reflection wasn't so bad. 

"Hmm… The avatar… I will be what I was born to be."

End.

* * *

Author's Note: GAHHH! Don't attack me! I know I haven't posted in a while…But I've been very busy so… Yeah. Obsession with new anime, so watch out! XD 

Big thank you to Hotspur, who sort of… Beta-ed my story. Without her, this would be utter chaos.


End file.
